


Missing the Moon

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Silmarillion prompts & short fic [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Kiss, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Loyalty, M/M, Prompt Fic, Quests, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: When the moon fails to rise, Finrod looks to the place where the moon used to be, and says they must find it.Edrahil is the first, as always, to stand steadfast beside him.





	Missing the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I am open for prompts currently, and will be closing prompts on Monday, May 6, 2019. [I accept anonymous prompts!](https://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/184578439744/opening-normalhoroscopes-prompts)
> 
> The prompts are all written by normal_horoscopes over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!

_Pisces: The place where the moon used to be._

When the moon fails to rise, they take to their wolf-shapes and run, paws loping across cool, wet grass. Finrod says they must find the place where the moon has fallen, and Edrahil, as always, is the first to stand with him.

And the last.

They set out as ten, but slowly they whittle away to two. The others turn back to rejoin the pack, paws aching and too far from home. Edrahil does not waver, ever running at Finrod’s left, just behind, never beside.

They take breaks- no creature of two feet or four paws can run without ceasing, after all, even for a mission as important as this. As they rest by a lazy river, golden, beautiful Finrod looks at Edrahil solemnly. When he sees Finrod’s attention, he returns it attentively.

“You alone have stayed with me on this fool’s errand, Edrahil,” he says softly, cupping Edrahil’s cheek. Finrod’s touch is like a livewire, and he can’t quite resist pressing into his hand. It makes Finrod’s lovely mouth quirk in a smile.

“This mission is important,” Edrahil murmurs, glancing automatically up- to the place where the moon should be, this time of night, and isn’t. It’s still deeply disturbing. Finrod nods agreeably.

“It is. But so is home, and family. The others have gone back for that. Why do you not?” He asks, soft and grave. Were Edrahil in his wolf-shape, his ears would be pinned back in flustered embarrassment right now. “Always you stay with me, Edrahil, but never beside me.” Finrod murmurs lowly, and he’s getting closer, breath brushing distractingly against his face.

“It’s not my place to run beside you,” he protests weakly, voice oddly breathless, anticipation buzzing along his nerves. Edrahil has ever been loyal and submissive to their leader. Finrod’s gorgeous, mismatched eyes go heavy and warm. Edrahil shivers lightly in his loose grip.

“And if I make it your place, beloved Edrahil? Will you run beside me if I ask you to?” He asks, lips a hair’s-breadth from Edrahil’s.

“I would follow you to the ends of the world,” Edrahil murmurs, eyes falling shut. “I will follow you to the place where the moon used to be,” he amends with a wry twist of his mouth. Finrod smiles victoriously, and claims Edrahil’s mouth in a sweet kiss. Edrahil falls against him willingly, hands finding thick golden hair and winding tight. This is everything he has ever wanted, and Finrod is just giving it to him.

“Beloved,” Finrod murmurs, sounding deeply satisfied when he breaks the kiss. Edrahil merely smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
